The maintenance tasks which arise in homes, apartments, farms, factories and other places frequently call for the use of a ladder. When the ladder is not being used it must be stored someplace. While a longer ladder allows a person to reach more places, it may also be more awkward to handle and may take up more space when it is stored. An extending ladder can be placed in an extended state while it is being used and can be placed in a collapsed state while it is being stored. It would be desirable to provide a ladder having a collapsed state in which the ladder can be stored in a closet, under a bed, or in a car trunk.